


Соблазнение

by Polyn



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечание: ООС, кроссдрессинг; таймлайн - до превращения в аркобалено<br/>Бета: daana</p>
    </blockquote>





	Соблазнение

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: ООС, кроссдрессинг; таймлайн - до превращения в аркобалено  
> Бета: daana

– Итак, ты меня поймал, – Фонг улыбался. Чертов китаец улыбался всегда – мягко, словно намекая на какой-то секрет, известный ему одному.  
– Не совсем, – Реборн ухмыльнулся в ответ. – Я знаю, что ты можешь освободиться в любой момент, поэтому немного подстраховался, – он прижал к губам Фонга дуло пистолета. – Попробуешь пошевелиться – и я разнесу тебе башку.  
– Зря, – немного невнятно сказал Фонг. – Мы ведь работаем вместе.  
– Какая разница, – Реборн прищурился. – Вместе или порознь, мы никогда не были друзьями и никогда ими не станем, – он приподнял руку. Теперь пистолет упирался Фонгу в нос. Выглядело комично, но Реборну не было смешно. А вот Фонга ситуация, похоже, развлекала.  
– Кто говорит о дружбе? – улыбка Фонга стала шире.  
– Никто, – согласился Реборн. – Я хочу кое-что выяснить...  
– Дай угадаю, – перебил его Фонг, – ты хочешь знать, почему я вызвался прикрывать тебя на этом задании?  
– Оплата рассчитана на одного. – Реборн любил деньги и ревновал свой заработок к тем, кто пытался его увести.  
– Деньги меня не волновали, – Фонг безмятежно смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Это немного нервировало: Реборну не нравились такие взгляды – если, конечно, они не были адресованы ему хорошенькими женщинами. И уж точно они не вызывали положительных эмоций в ситуации, когда смотрящий сидел перед ним в гостиной дешёвого отеля на окраине Палермо, привязанный к стулу за руки и за ноги. Обычно это значило, что смотрящий затеял какую-то гадость, а Реборну предстоит выбираться из западни.  
– Тогда в чём дело? – зло спросил Реборн.  
– Хотел за тобой присмотреть, – беззаботно ответил Фонг. – Луче сказала, что ты можешь вляпаться.  
– Как видишь, не вляпался.  
Теперь Реборн злился по-настоящему. Приплетать к этому разговору Луче Фонгу определённо не следовало.  
– Только потому, что я убрал снайпера с крыши и засаду на обратном пути, – Фонг вёл себя как нашкодивший мальчишка, отчитывающийся о добрых делах и скрывающий правду за примерным поведением.  
– И всё это бесплатно? – Реборн нахмурился.  
– Я был бы рад, если бы оказал мне ответную услугу, – Фонг, казалось, готов был рассмеяться.  
Чтобы он не забывал о том, кто хозяин положения, Реборн погладил его дулом по скуле. Фонг повернул голову, словно кот, подставляющийся под ласковую ладонь. Реборн собирался спросить, какую именно услугу он должен Фонгу, но вместо этого сказал:  
– Да тебе же нравится.  
– Наконец-то ты понял, – Фонг как будто расслабился.  
Реборн напрягся и приготовился отстрелить Фонгу ухо (убивать его он всё же не собирался), но Фонг не стал освобождаться от верёвок. Наоборот, устроился на стуле поудобнее и стал ждать неизвестно чего. Сам Реборн окончательно перестал понимать смысл разговора.  
– Что понял? – тупо спросил он.  
– Мне нравится, – спокойно ответил Фонг. – Продолжай. Если не боишься, что я атакую, можешь меня развязать. Поверь, так будет намного удобнее.  
Мозги Реборна работали так мучительно и медленно, что ему казалось, Фонг вот-вот услышит их скрип и рассмеётся.  
– Ты что, потрахаться мне предлагаешь? – светским тоном осведомился Реборн.  
– Заняться любовью, – уточнил Фонг. – Рад, что ты наконец понял мои намёки.  
– Какие, к дьяволу, намёки, – возмутился Реборн. – Я думал, ты хочешь меня убить или ограбить, – он фыркнул.  
Фонг рассмеялся.  
– Какие глупости.  
Ситуация стала совершенно идиотской. Это Реборн должен был смеяться над Фонгом и его нелепыми желаниями, а не наоборот. Однако в данный момент Фонг и его желания не казались Реборну ни смешными, ни нелепыми. Член у него пока не стоял, но уже начал подрагивать от приливающей толчками крови.  
– Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, – это была очевидная идея, и Реборн озвучил её только для того, чтобы что-нибудь сказать.  
– Я предпочёл бы сам ввести тебя в мир наслаждений, – Фонг снова улыбался. Теперь Реборну было видно, что это неприличная улыбка, а не загадочная.  
– Выражайся яснее. – Дуло пистолета погладило Фонга по щеке, задело мочку уха, скользнуло вниз по шее и упёрлось в горло. Фонг запрокинул голову и сглотнул. Таким он почти нравился Реборну.  
– Хочу тебя выебать, – сказал Фонг.  
– Продолжай, – предложил Реборн, с интересом глядя на его сонную артерию. "Если её перерезать, – думал он, – прольётся очень много крови. Если кастрировать, крови будет меньше. О чём я думаю?.." Он покосился вниз и понял, что белые штаны Фонга топорщатся, выдавая возбуждение.  
– Почему молчишь? – поинтересовался Реборн.  
– Я хотел бы связать тебя, положить лицом вниз и высечь розгами, – ласково сказал Фонг. – Потом я растёр бы твой покрасневший зад маслом и растянул так, чтобы в него свободно входил кулак. К этому моменту ты бы уже умолял меня взять тебя, но я не стал бы торопиться, я ласкал бы тебя руками, заставил бы кончить, потом возбудил бы снова и держал бы в напряжении до последнего момента, пока не решил бы тобой воспользоваться.  
– Ты точно не свои фантазии описываешь? – Реборн представил всё вышеописанное в применении к Фонгу и хмыкнул.  
– Именно свои, именно фантазии. Подожди, я ещё не закончил, – Фонг улыбнулся. – В тот раз я взял бы тебя коротко, чтобы ты успел почувствовать наслаждение, но не постичь его в полной мере. В другой раз я выбрил бы тебе промежность и ноги.  
– Зачем? – удивился Реборн.  
– Чтобы твоя кожа стала гладкой и приятной на ощупь, как у женщины.  
– А себя ты бреешь?  
– Проверь, – предложил Фонг таким тоном, что Реборн чуть не выронил пистолет.  
– Чуть позже.  
Фонг облизал губы.  
– Мне продолжать?  
– Да, – Реборн расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу его странного одеяния.  
– Я видел бельё, которое носят женщины Запада. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты его надевал, – Фонг еле слышно вздохнул, когда дуло скользнуло к его ключице, – для меня.  
– Чулки на подвязках? – Реборн рассмеялся.  
– И корсет, – Фонг посмотрел ему в глаза, и Реборн вздрогнул. – Имей я над тобой власть, я заставил бы тебя одеваться женщиной. Вести себя, как женщина. Занимался бы с тобой любовью, как с женщиной.  
– Зачем? – Реборну эту идея не слишком нравилась, но в ней было что-то необычное, волнующее, что заставляло кровь быстрее бежать по жилам и быстрее приливать к члену.  
– Мне кажется, тебе бы это понравилось, – с расстановкой ответил Фонг.  
– Я не был бы так уверен, – Реборн понял, что облизывается, только когда Фонг перевёл взгляд на его рот.  
– Ты тянешь время, – с улыбкой сказал он.  
– Тяну, – согласился Реборн и расстегнул вторую пуговицу. Фонг вздохнул.  
– Продолжай говорить, – предложил Реборн и погладил его по ключице, просунув пальцы в расстёгнутый ворот. Фонг прикрыл глаза.  
– Мы могли бы заниматься любовью на циновке, расставив по её углам горящие свечи...  
– Что-то мистическое? – перебил Реборн. У него затекла спина, и он выпрямился. Теперь пистолет упирался Фонгу в лоб.  
– Нет, – Фонг не смог поднять плечо и наклонил к нему голову. – Просто тебе бы это тоже понравилось. Неверный свет на сплетающихся телах, запах плавящегося воска.  
– Я мог бы полить тебя этим воском, – предложил Реборн. Фонг кивнул, надавив лбом на дуло.  
– Если не собираешься заниматься со мной любовью, убери пистолет и позволь мне освободить руки. Я нуждаюсь в разрядке.  
– Твои фантазии иссякли? – Реборн отошёл от Фонга и уселся на обеденный стол, широко раздвинув ноги. Пистолет он убирать не стал.  
– Наоборот, стали конкретнее, – Фонг снова облизал губы. – Например, прямо сейчас я хотел бы, чтобы ты мне отсосал. Я сбросил бы с твоей головы эту дурацкую шляпу, сжал пальцы в волосах – так, чтобы тебе было больно, и трахнул бы тебя в рот. Ты давился бы моим членом, может быть, закашлялся бы и на твоих глазах выступили бы слёзы. Ещё я хочу связать тебя, растянуть и дразнить, пока ты не начнёшь меня умолять.  
– Умолять? – Реборн усмехнулся. – Ты хочешь заставить меня страдать?  
– Вижу, ты ничего не понимаешь, – Фонг улыбнулся. – Я хочу, чтобы ты испытал наивысшее возбуждение, а не страдал. И просто хочу кончить.  
Реборн хмыкнул и, задумавшись над тем, принять ли предложение Фонга или отклонить в максимально грубой форме, приподнял шляпу дулом пистолета. Зря. Чёртов китаец просто разбил стул ударом пальцев. Выпрямился, стряхнул с рук верёвки. Реборн снова в него прицелился, но они оба понимали, что он не выстрелит.  
– Ну так как? – спросил Фонг и расстегнул третью пуговицу.  
Реборн сам отложил пистолет и снял шляпу.

Что бы там Фонг себе ни думал, а связывать и пороть себя Реборн не позволил. Он лежал на спине, широко раздвинув ноги, и с удовольствием смотрел на Фонга, который трогал его, заставляя подрагивать от плохо сдерживаемого возбуждения. Фонг уговорил Реборна раздеться полностью, а сам остался в штанах и обуви. Реборн чувствовал неравенство положения, но оно не злило его, а, наоборот, заводило. Хотелось узнать, продержится ли китаец так долго, как он обещал. Реборн смотрел, как перекатываются под гладкой кожей мышцы, и ему казалось, что дракон-татуировка шевелится, живёт своей собственной жизнью. Эти мысли отвлекали от прикосновений к члену и заднице. Реборн даже позволил Фонгу заставить его согнуть ноги в коленях и поднять их, чтобы упростить доступ к дырке, к которой Фонг так стремился.  
Однако китаец не спешил. Выудил откуда-то из вороха сброшенной одежды флакончик, свинтил с него крышку (воздух тут же наполнился навязчивым возбуждающим ароматом – это не было похоже ни не дразнящую женскую парфюмерию, ни на манящий пьяноватый дух, пропитавший хорошие публичные дома, запах был однозначен, как топор, и он означал секс), обмакнул пальцы и прижал их к анусу Реборна. От мысли о том, что его тело пропитается этим запахом, у Реборна начало слегка плыть восприятие. Жаркое желание каталось внутри него, словно комок раскалённой проволоки – то давило изнутри на яйца, то требовательно крутилось возле мозгов, заставляя терять контроль над собой и издавать короткие беспомощные звуки. Фонг явно наслаждался всем этим. Он дрочил Реборну – но слишком медленно, чтобы тот сумел кончить, – и растягивал его анус, загоняя в него уже четыре пальца. "Когда успел?" – вяло подумал Реборн и осознанно позволил себе застонать. То, что делал Фонг, было приятно, и статус в этот момент не волновал Реборна. Потом Фонг попытался сунуть в него всю кисть, и Реборн протестующе зарычал.  
– Шшш, – Фонг вытащил из него руку и погладил по внутренней стороне бедра, пачкая пахучим маслом.  
– Не шипи на меня, – Реборн хрипло засмеялся. Растянутая задница судорожно сжималась, посылая в мозг сигналы боли, Фонг перестал ему дрочить – возбуждение стремительно испарялось.  
Фонг пожал плечами и качнул головой, перекидывая косу вперёд. Сначала Реборн не понял, что он собирается делать, но потом Фонг развязал шнурок, удерживавший косу, и встряхнулся, рассыпая по плечам блестящие чёрные волосы.  
– Думаешь, это сделает тебя похожим на девицу? – попытался пошутить Реборн.  
– Нет, но тебе понравится, – Фонг заставил его опустить ноги и качнулся вперёд. Волосы упали Реборну на живот, щекоча и заставляя напрягаться, задели член и бёдра, снова вернулись к животу. Эта дразнящая лёгкая ласка после тяжёлого и напрягающего вторжения, даже смягчённого дрочкой, заводила до звона в яйцах.  
– Я хочу тебя трахнуть, – заявил Реборн и поймал Фонга за волосы.  
– Я знал, что ты это сделаешь, – Фонг наклонился над членом Реборна, обхватил его влажными губами, взял в рот. Реборн сгрёб волосы, поднял, чтобы увидеть, как Фонг сосёт ему.  
– Сделаешь это в другой раз, – Реборн начал наматывать его гриву на кулак. – Сейчас я хочу твою задницу.  
Фонг перехватил его запястье. Боли Реборн не почувствовал, но пальцы разжались сами собой.  
– Нет, – кротко сказал Фонг. – В этот раз я буду решать, что делать.  
– Я же тебя поймал, – Реборн прищурился.  
– И лежишь передо мной обнажённый, безоружный и готовый к соитию? – Фонг высунул язык и лизнул головку члена Реборна. – Ты же хочешь, – пальцы свободной руки легко вошли в задницу Реборна, комок удовольствия нагрелся ещё больше, расправился и рассыпался на кучу обжигающих иголок, которые тут же разбежались по телу, заставляя мышцы непроизвольно сокращаться. Реборн хотел. Он хотел так, что у него голова кружилась, а тело само просилось насадиться на пальцы Фонга – или что-нибудь посерьёзнее.  
– Ладно, – как можно более лениво сказал Реборн и приподнялся на локтях. Он хотел перевернуться на живот, но Фонг не позволил ему сделать это.  
– Я хочу тебя видеть, – сказал он, мягко надавливая на плечо выпачканными в масле пальцами. Реборн не догадался задержать дыхание, и голова у него закружилась ещё сильнее – от запаха и почти нестерпимого желания.  
– Подожди немного, – попросил Фонг. Его голос звучал смиренно, но чёрные глаза светились от жгучей похоти – такой же сильной, как и та, что владела в этот момент Реборном.  
Реборн кивнул и дождался, пока Фонг разуется и разденется. Его кожа в паху была гладкой и бледной, потемневший от прилившей крови небольшой член резко выделялся на фоне почти белого живота.  
– Хочу тебя потрогать, – хрипло произнёс Реборн.  
– В другой раз? – осторожно предложил Фонг.  
– Нет. Сейчас.  
– Хорошо, – Фонг улыбнулся и встал на колени рядом с Реборном, широко раздвинув ноги. Реборн погладил его яйца – совершенно гладкие, скользнул пальцами к анусу – кожа вокруг него была не просто выбрита, выскоблена так, что не осталось даже намёка на волосы.  
– Кто тебя трахал? – Реборн надавил на отверстие и не встретил никакого сопротивления. Фонг впустил его – можно было бы сказать, что покорно, но это слово не подходило. Фонг попросту приглашал Реборна в себя. Обещал ему себя.  
– Неважно, – Фонг задышал чаще и на мгновение прикрыл глаза – чёрт дёрнул Реборна посмотреть в этот момент на его лицо. – Сейчас я здесь и с тобой.  
– Сейчас я буду с тобой, – Реборн вставил в него два пальца и попытался развести их в стороны.  
– Сломаю, – вежливо предупредил Фонг. – Сегодня я буду тобой наслаждаться, – он легко поднялся на ноги и опустился уже между бёдер Реборна – нелепых, развратно раздвинутых. Ждущих.  
"Скоро всё закончится", – почти с сожалением подумал Реборн. Но Фонг никуда не спешил. Он снова ласкал и растягивал Реборна, целовал его бёдра и вылизывал яйца, не позволяя однако загнать член себе в рот. Когда у Реборна начали плавиться мозги, он всё-таки попросил. Сказал: "пожалуйста, Фонг, трахни меня".  
– Вот видишь, – произнёс Фонг.  
Если бы в его тоне был хотя бы намёк на победу или на злорадство, Реборн бы взбесился – но Фонг говорил нежно, словно вся его похоть переплавилась в это чувство. Реборн нервно облизал губы и уставился на Фонга. Тот как будто ждал чего-то.  
– Чего? – вслух спросил Реборн. Получилось хрипло и неприлично. Похоть пьянила не хуже, чем виски.  
– Чего я жду? – Фонг угадал мысли Реборна. Тот кивнул.  
– Разрешения, – Фонг слегка улыбнулся.  
– Можно, – с облегчением сказал Реборн.  
Фонг налил масла на его раскрытый пульсирующий анус, смазал свой член и вошёл. Больно не было совсем. Реборн ждал чего-то другого, особенного – а получил сомнительное удовольствие от наличия толстой короткой палки в заднице. По крайней мере, он думал так, пока Фонг не начал двигаться и дрочить ему. Животное, ненормальное удовольствие скрутило всё тело.  
– Подожди, – попросил Реборн.  
Фонг улыбнулся, сжал его член у основания и продолжил двигаться. Реборн взвыл. Удовольствие никуда не делось – сводящее с ума, пропитавшее всё тело до последней клетки, оно перехватило контроль, лишило воли и отключило здравый смысл. Реборн ничего не мог сделать – это пугало. Всё необходимое делал Фонг – это настораживало.  
– Доверься мне, просто доверься, – попросил Фонг.  
И Реборн попробовал. Он расслабился, подставляясь под мягкие ритмичные толчки, и почувствовал, что Фонг снова ему дрочит – слово опять было неправильным, слишком грубым. Фонг ласкал его – изнутри и снаружи, каждым движением. Все его действия были направлены на то, чтобы Реборну было хорошо. Эта мягкая, обволакивающая забота вместе с требовательными атаками на задний проход создавала удивительное, фантастическое ощущение. Реборн плыл в удовольствии, словно в озере, подталкиваемый Фонгом. Тот больше не сжимал его член, и Реборн продержался некоторое время, но потом удовольствие захлестнуло его с головой. Он кончил, сам насаживаясь на член Фонга, пытаясь поймать последние, самые острые секунды наслаждения.

– Ты всегда так торопишься? – Голос Фонга донёсся до Реборна словно сквозь туман.  
– Нет, – Реборн сел и помотал головой. Он то ли заснул, то ли потерял сознание – Фонг уже успел одеться. Задница болела – не так сильно, как может болеть сломанная кость или больной зуб, но у Реборна было ощущение, будто он не сексом занимался, а пытался по доброй воле сесть на кол.  
– Сильно болит? – заботливо спросил Фонг.  
– Терпимо, – Реборн поднялся на ноги и поморщился.  
– У меня есть... – начал Фонг.  
– Очередной чудесный бальзам? – Реборн принюхался и фыркнул. Теперь запах, сводивший его с ума перед сексом, казался слишком приторным.  
Фонг кивнул.  
– Давай, – Реборн подставил руку.  
– Я думал, ты позволишь мне помочь тебе, – очередную улыбку Фонга можно было расшифровать как кокетливую.  
– Убери свои лапы от моей задницы, – Реборн ухмыльнулся.  
Фонг демонстративно поднял руки и взглянул на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц.  
– До следующего раза.  
– Да, – сказал Реборн. – До него.  
Фонг застегнул верхнюю пуговицу и ушёл из номера. Реборн запер за ним дверь и отправился в ванную.

Следующий раз не наступал до обидного долго – у сильнейшей семёрки было много дел. В конце концов Реборн просто удрал из их временного штаба – с несложными ежедневными заданиями остальные могли справиться и без него, а в случае настоящих неприятностей, он был уверен, Луче нашла бы его в два счёта. Он снял пентхаус в неплохом отеле и позвонил Фонгу – у всех были личные номера и хотя Луче могла проследить за звонком, подслушать его было бы проблематично даже для неё.  
– Ждёшь меня? – спросил Фонг. – Где?  
Когда было надо, он умел говорить быстро. Реборн с ухмылкой назвал адрес и повесил трубку.

Пока Фонг ехал, Реборн принял ванну, побрился и заказал ужин в номер – всё-таки он собирался трахнуть Фонга и проявлял галантность.  
Фонг появился сразу на пороге номера, загадочным образом проскользнув мимо портье. В руке он держал чемодан.  
– Это ещё зачем? – спросил Реборн, впуская его. – Думаешь, я собираюсь романтично бежать с тобой на край света?  
– Нет, – с невинной улыбкой ответил Фонг. Азиатская внешность позволяла ему выглядеть младше своих лет, одежда скрадывала жёсткие очертания тела – перед Реборном стояло безмятежное существо без пола и возраста, прибывшее сюда только для того, чтобы заняться с ним, Реборном, сексом. "И я только сейчас это заметил", – Реборн тщательно скрыл недовольство собой.  
– Луче сказала, что мы свободны до понедельника, – Фонг поставил чемодан в угол. – Поэтому я взял сменную одежду для нас обоих.  
– Чемодан слишком большой. Что ещё ты притащил? – Реборн нахмурился. Луче всё-таки узнала о том, что они проводят время вместе – это не грозило Реборну ничем, просто было немного неприятно знать, что за ним наблюдают, пусть даже сама Луче ничего не могла сделать со своим даром.  
– Тебе понравится, – пообещал Фонг.  
В дверь постучали – прибыл ужин.

Ели в молчании. Фонг время от времени смотрел на Реборна, тот видел на дне тёмных зрачков тлеющий огонёк желания, чувствовал запах смазки, замечал короткие технические движения языка, способного дарить невероятное наслаждение, и улыбался – мягко и хищно, даже самому себе напоминая зверя, подбирающегося к добыче. Фонг, впрочем, на добычу был непохож – вёл себя непринуждённо, как будто они просто ужинают. Он мог бы вести себя так же при всех остальных – и никто бы ничего не заметил. "Теперь чёртов китаец будет дразнить меня при каждом удобном случае", – подумал Реборн и неожиданно для себя возбудился. Фонг как раз допивал чай.  
– Поел? – Реборн встал из-за стола и ослабил галстук.  
– Да, – Фонг промокнул губы и отложил салфетку. – Я задолжал тебе с прошлого раза, я помню.  
– Пошли, – Реборн повернулся к двери в одну из спален.  
– Подожди, – Фонг тоже поднялся на ноги. – Если ты позволишь, я подготовлюсь.  
– Давай, – Реборн хмыкнул и сунул руки в карманы брюк, чтобы поправить встающий член.  
Фонг забрал свой чемодан и закрылся в спальне.

Реборн остался в гостиной. Явился служащий, укатил столик с остатками ужина. Реборн закрыл за ним дверь и устроился в кресле со стаканом виски – не столько пил, сколько наблюдал за тем, как тает лёд. Смотреть на часы было невыносимо – то ли они сломались, то ли время из вредности замедлило свой ход. Фонг возился и возился, Реборн ждал, пока он закончит, и хотел было заснуть, но решил, что это удобнее делать в спальне. Он залпом допил почти безвкусную смесь из воды и виски, поднялся из кресла и сделал шаг к двери, когда та отворилась.  
На пороге стояла китаянка неземной красоты.  
Реборн присвистнул.  
– Так вот что ты притащил в чемодане, – он ухмыльнулся и окончательно стянул с шеи и без того ослабленный галстук.  
Фонг мелкими шажками подошёл поближе. Реборн снова взглянул на него и нахмурился. Под ярким электрическим светом выбеленное, сильно накрашенное лицо казалось неживым. Свои крупные кисти со сбитыми костяшками Фонг спрятал в широких рукавах, а фигуру скрыло одеяние. Реборн присмотрелся и понял – Фонгу было больно.  
– Ну-ка, – Реборн присел на корточки, приподнял подол старомодного ципао и увидел именно то, что ожидал увидеть – туфельки-лотосы, сжавшие ступни Фонга.  
– Вот придурок, – Реборн выпрямился.  
– Ты видел во мне только силу, – мягко сказал Фонг, – а я хочу, чтобы ты увидел что-нибудь ещё.  
– Придурок, – повторил Реборн и подхватил Фонга на руки.  
Он был лёгким, словно ветерок – Реборн донёс его до кровати, почти не напрягаясь. Бросил на покрывало и первым делом стянул уродские туфли. Фонг издал какой-то невнятный звук – то ли стон, то ли всхлипывание.  
– Больно? – Реборн не удержался и пощекотал освобождённую ступню.  
Фонг нервно рассмеялся и дрыгнул ногой.  
– Ты всё испортил, – сказал он сквозь смех. – Я задумал целое представление, приготовил реквизит...  
– И два часа красился, – Реборн сел на кровать рядом с ним, запустил пальцы в шелковистые волосы, разрушил сложную причёску и притянул Фонга к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Помада оказалась довольно мерзкой на вкус.  
– Сходи умойся, – предложил Реборн потом.  
– Зачем? – глаза Фонга уже блестели – ещё не от возбуждения, но от предвкушения.  
– Хочу трахаться с тобой, а не с куклой.  
– Пусть будет, как ты скажешь, – неуловимым движением Фонг высвободился из хватки Реборна и ускользнул в ванную. Вернулся он меньше, чем через минуту – всё ещё в вычурном наряде, но с мокрым и чистым лицом и рассыпавшимися волосами.  
Реборн снова поцеловал его, перебирая мягкие волосы. Фонг подался навстречу, поддался ласке, мягко приобнял Реборна за плечи. Позволил выпутать себя из бесконечных слоёв шёлка, послушно опрокинулся на спину, когда Реборн толкнул его на кровать. Он пах водой, тем непристойным маслом и какой-то химией – вероятно, остатками косметики. Реборн мял его, а Фонг, обычно сдержанный и жёсткий, тёк в его пальцах, плавился, словно восковая фигурка, тихо постанывал, если Реборн трогал его член или яйца, а когда надавил на анус, заурчал – длинно, гортанно, почти требовательно. Реборн думал, что Фонг потянет его за собой, заставит трахнуть, но он только подставлялся и терпеливо ждал, пока же Реборн соизволит сам сделать всё, что нужно.  
– Тебе нравится, – Реборн ласкал его изнутри двумя пальцами – Фонг был мягким и готовым, казалось, к любому вторжению.  
– А тебе нравится заставлять меня ждать, – Фонг улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла какой-то вымученной, почти жалкой. Это было противоестественно и слегка обидно – Реборн никогда не заставлял своих партнёров страдать. Он вытащил из Фонга пальцы и потянул его к себе, чтобы обнять и поцеловать. Снова вдохнул запах воды и масла – сладкий и пряный одновременно. Короткая сладострастная дрожь пробежала по телу, но Реборн сдержался: не стал стискивать Фонга в слишком крепких объятиях, не прикусил расшалившийся, сладкий на вкус язык, уже проскользнувший между губами.  
– Раздень меня, – потребовал Реборн, когда Фонг закончил поцелуй, интуитивно угадав, что Реборну надоело.  
Фонг расстегнул на Реборне жилет – нарочито медленно. Потом приступил к рубашке. Словно поддавшись порыву, поцеловал пониже ключицы, соскользнул к соску, дохнул на него. Реборн снова вздрогнул.  
– Ты опять издеваешься.  
– Пока ты мне позволяешь, – Фонг посмотрел на него из-под ресниц: краска с них смылась не полностью, и теперь они казались слишком длинными.  
– Ты сделаешь всё, что я скажу? – Реборна удивляла эта покорность, почти раздражала. Фонг не должен был вести себя как девица по вызову. Реборн помнил, что Фонг сам хотел на время отделить от себя силу, но отказаться от собственной он не мог – и неравенство их положения отвлекало, не давало нырнуть в море похоти, колышущееся прямо перед носом.  
– Я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь, даже если ты об этом не скажешь, – Фонг расстегнул пряжку брючного ремня Реборна.  
– Если я захочу тебя убить, что ты сделаешь?  
– Не захочешь, – Фонг загадочно улыбнулся и опустился на колени перед Реборном. Он явно собирался отсосать – и Реборн не смог его остановить.  
Мягкий влажный рот обхватил головку, а потом и весь член – у Фонга явно был опыт орального секса. Может быть, больший, чем у всех женщин Реборна вместе взятых. Фонг точно знал, что нужно делать, не давился, не старался слишком сильно. У Реборна появилось ощущение, что Фонг угадывает не только его желания, но и скудные мысли ещё до того, как они успевают оформиться. Сдержаться и не кончить от непрерывной умелой ласки было почти невозможно, но у Реборна получилось. Он остановил Фонга, положив ладонь ему на плечо.  
– Ты больше не хочешь? – удивлённо спросил Фонг. Реборн, словно загипнотизированный, смотрел на его влажные покрасневшие губы и мог думать только о том, чего он хочет больше – трахнуть Фонга в рот или поцеловать, а потом трахнуть в задницу. Покачивающийся в море похоти разум склонился ко второму варианту, и Реборн потянул Фонга к себе. Тот поднялся с мягкой, женственной пластичностью, подставил губы, покорно лёг на спину, когда Реборн уложил его. Раздвинул и поднял ноги, развёл пальцами ягодицы, откровенно приглашая в себя.  
Сначала Реборн собирался раздеться, но увидев раскрытую тёмную дырку, понял, что не стоит тратить время зря. Он развернул Фонга на кровати так, чтобы вожделенная задница оказалась на краю, и вошёл в неё – коротким несдержанным движением. Фонг всхлипнул, схватился за свой член и застонал – длинно и мелодично. На долю секунды Реборну удалось словно увидеть себя со стороны – растрёпанного, возбуждённого до недостойности, с жадно горящим взглядом. Осознание собственного превращения в похотливое животное заставило его ненадолго остановиться, приподняться над инстинктом, но потом Фонг улыбнулся – и всё рухнуло. Реборн хотел трахаться, мог трахаться и трахался. Фонг постанывал, улыбался и подмахивал – сначала не в такт, но вскоре приноровился. Реборн тоже издавал звуки: рычал и поскуливал, словно щенок, ебущийся впервые в жизни. Слишком сильно было его желание, слишком острыми оказались ощущения – задница Фонга, мягкая, но всё же упругая и плотная внутри, обхватила его член, сжала намного сильнее, чем лоно любой из женщин; разогретое трением масло щедро делилось с воздухом своим беспощадным ароматом. Фонг покусывал губы, от чего они становились ещё краснее. Реборну хотелось целовать его, снова засунуть член ему в рот, кончить ему на лицо – о да, кончить ему хотелось очень сильно. Но ещё сильнее Реборн хотел как можно дольше продолжать заниматься сексом.  
– Кричи, – попросил Реборн, не совсем соображая, что и зачем говорит.  
Фонг не стал кричать – просто отпустил стоны на волю, от чего они стали громче и мелодичнее. Эта фантастическая развратная музыка подхватила Реборна, понесла на своих волнах к неизбежному обрыву – оргазму. Реборн понял, что вот-вот кончит, и замер.  
– Пожалуйста, – попросил Фонг. – Пожалуйста.  
Он, вероятно, тоже ничего не соображал. Идея сверкнула в мутном от похоти разуме Реборна, словно выстрел в тёмной комнате.  
– Сейчас, – выдохнул он.  
Он выпрямился и дёрнул Фонга за руку, заставляя сесть на кровати.  
– Подрочи себе, – Реборн нервно облизнулся. Его колотило от желания немедленно кончить, но Фонг тоже должен был получить удовольствие – иначе бы вышло нечестно. Фонг послушался с радостью и потянулся губами к члену Реборна.  
– Нет, – Реборн положил руку ему на голову и стал дрочить себе – в диком, бешеном темпе.  
Фонг жалобно застонал и попытался всё-таки коснуться головки языком.  
– Я хочу кончить тебе на лицо, – сказал Реборн и кончил.  
Фонг прикрыл глаза и подставил под вылетающую из головки сперму всё ещё влажные, жадные и ждущие губы. Это было запредельно прекрасное зрелище, и Реборн стонал, глядя на него. Фонг тоже застонал и кончил.  
Реборн тяжело сел на кровать рядом с ним и стянул мокрую от пота рубашку.  
– Можно мне умыться? – за наигранной уже покорностью, не подкреплённой похотью, пряталась привычная сдержанная насмешливость.  
– Можно.  
Фонг плавно поднялся на ноги и скрылся в ванной.  
Реборн выпутался из одежды, упал на кровать и отключился.

Он проснулся около полуночи – резко и быстро, словно животное, услышавшее шаги человека. В номере было тихо. Реборн обошёл спальни – Фонг спал в одной из них, по-детски поджав ноги и закутавшись в покрывало. Во сне его лицо казалось более напряжённым, чем когда Фонг бодрствовал – из-за того, что он не улыбался. Реборн проверил замок на входной двери, принял душ и заказал завтрак. На всякий случай на двоих.  
Фонг проснулся, услышав, вероятно, его голос, и вышел в гостиную сразу после того, как заказ доставили – в обычной одежде, посвежевший, спокойный, улыбающийся. Словно накануне ничего не случилось.

Они поели в уютном молчании, не глядя друг на друга, словно неосторожный взгляд мог нарушить установившееся равновесие. Откладывая приборы Фонг, словно ни в чём не бывало, спросил:  
– Теперь моя очередь, верно? – и хитро улыбнулся.  
Реборн несколько секунд всматривался в его лицо, прежде чем ответить – он хотел увидеть в тёмных глазах отражение похоти, но разглядел в них только интерес и немного предвкушения.  
– Пожалуй, да, – Реборн не счёл нужным скрывать сомнение.  
Улыбка Фонга стала шире, на мгновение сверкнули белоснежные зубы.  
– Подождём, пока уберут, – предложил он.  
Реборн кивнул.

– И?.. – он повернулся к Фонгу от двери, которую закрыл за служащим.  
– Пойду приготовлю всё необходимое, – Фонг даже слегка поклонился перед тем, как скрыться в спальне, в которой он оставил чемодан.  
Реборн сунул руки в карманы и отвернулся к окну. Ночной город, мерцающий рекламой и фарами машин, был не слишком увлекательным зрелищем, но Реборн не успел заскучать – Фонг позвал его.

Ванна была сухой и тёплой – Фонг, вероятно, нагрел её перед тем, как позвать Реборна, и вытер полотенцем. Голый Реборн сидел на краю, раздвинув ноги, и потихоньку начинал нервничать. Фонг с невозмутимым и загадочным лицом взбивал пену в небольшой плошке. На столике лежала опасная бритва.  
– Более цивилизованно всё сделать было нельзя? – поинтересовался Реборн.  
– Что ты понимаешь в цивилизации... – Фонг улыбнулся, и Реборн перебил его:  
– Западный варвар, я знаю.  
Фонг улыбнулся чуть шире.  
– Если ты не будешь дёргаться, не будет даже мелких порезов, обещаю.  
– Попробую тебе поверить, – Реборн хмыкнул.  
Фонг решил, что пена достигла нужной консистенции, и приступил к бритью. Реборн почему-то думал, что Фонг начнёт с лобка или задницы, но он начал с ног. Прикосновения были лёгкими, почти неощутимыми, Реборн совершенно перестал напрягаться. Фонг поднял на него взгляд и неприлично улыбнулся. Сам Реборн остался неподвижен, но его член вздрогнул, с готовностью отвечая на заигрывание.  
– Не отвлекайся, – Реборн пялился на губы Фонга и ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
– Я тебя не порежу, – пообещал Фонг.

Он сдержал обещание. Даже когда он добрался до гениталий Реборна, и тот напрягся – непроизвольно и сильно, Фонг был предельно сосредоточен и аккуратен. Если бы Реборн мог думать о чём-то, кроме остро заточенной стали, касающейся его яиц, он бы обязательно возбудился. За задницу он беспокоился не так сильно – в конце концов, яйца можно было отрезать неосторожным движением, а её только поранить – и к тому моменту, как Фонг закончил выскабливать его ягодицы, у Реборна уже стоял. Пока ещё не каменно, не до боли. Реборну нравился этот момент возбуждения – он точно знал, что он будет трахаться, не мог быть уверен, что получит удовольствие в процессе, но получал его уже от ожидания.  
Фонг за его спиной шумно выдохнул и отстранился – Реборн почувствовал движение воздуха.  
– Устал? – он оглянулся.  
– Нет, – Фонг врал: он взмок и теперь пытался вытереть лоб тыльной стороной ладони. – Немножко побеспокоился.  
Реборн хмыкнул.  
– Какая ещё растительность на моём теле тебе мешает?  
– Подмышки, если ты не против, – Фонг протянул ему сложенную бритву. – Только не порежься. Она очень острая.  
С густой тёмной порослью Реборн справился сам, стоя перед зеркалом. На груди и спине волосы у него не росли от природы – а то Фонг бы наверняка потребовал сбрить и их. Глядя на себя в зеркало, Реборн думал, что он совершенно не похож на женщину.  
Фонг быстро пришёл в себя, вымыл ванну и теперь набирал в неё горячую воду, добавляя какие-то пахучие масла.  
– Собираешься продолжить косметические процедуры?  
Фонг кивнул.  
– А я рассчитывал на скорый секс, – Реборн испытующе смотрел на Фонга, гадая, выдержит ли тот.  
Разумеется, чёртов китаец выдержал.  
– Не спеши, пожалуйста. В конце концов ты получишь хороший секс, обещаю, – он даже слегка поклонился.  
Реборн небрежно уронил бритву на полку под зеркалом и влез в ванну. Кожа сразу нагрелась, в нос хлынул настойчивый возбуждающий аромат.  
– Просто расслабься, – попросил Фонг. – Я сделаю всё остальное.  
– Не боишься, что я усну?  
– Нет, – Фонг мягко улыбнулся и опустился в воду рядом с Реборном.  
В ванне свободно поместились бы четыре взрослых человека, но Фонг словно пытался занять как можно меньше места. Реборн расслабился и позволил ему вымыть себя. Напрягся он один раз – когда Фонг попросил его встать на четвереньки, высунув зад из воды.  
– Собираешься меня трахнуть прямо здесь? – осведомился Реборн.  
Фонг прерывисто вздохнул – член у него уже стоял, но других признаков возбуждения ему удавалось не выказывать.  
– Нет, – слово мягко выскользнуло из его губ. Реборну захотелось поймать его своими, он потянулся к Фонгу, но тот отстранился и сложил руки на груди, словно умоляя послушаться. Реборн послушался.  
Как оказалось, Фонг просто хотел как следует вымыть его задницу. Он запускал внутрь пальцы, смазанные чем-то скользким, но не едким – то есть, не мылом. Растягивал и без того расслабленное отверстие, заставляя Реборна кусать губы и непроизвольно прогибаться. Гладил ягодицы – ему это явно доставляло удовольствие.  
А потом в задницу упёрлось что-то твёрдое.  
– Так и знал, что тебе нельзя доверять, – Реборн нервно усмехнулся, но оглядываться не стал.  
– Это не то, что ты думаешь, – быстро ответил Фонг.  
И втолкнул Реборну в задницу пробку величиной примерно с собственный член. Реборн всё-таки охнул, а потом медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. Растянутая задница пульсировала, Реборну хотелось, чтобы Фонг пошевелил пробкой, доставил ему удовольствие, но тот словно нарочно убрал руки.  
– Можешь вытираться, – голос у Фонга подрагивал.  
Реборн бросил на него недовольный взгляд через плечо, выбрался из ванны, заливая кафель сладко пахнущей водой, и принялся вытираться. Зеркал в этой ванной комнате было достаточно, чтобы Реборн мог насладиться зрелищем тёмного основания пробки между собственных гладко выбритых ягодиц.  
– Это – твоё желание? – спросил он у Фонга.  
– Только одно из них, – Фонг уже успел вытереться, забрал у Реборна полотенце и принялся растирать его мягкими массирующими движениями.  
Реборн прикрыл глаза.  
– Собираешься превратить меня в свою игрушку?  
– Ненадолго, – Фонг с присвистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы. – И тебе понравится.  
Реборн хмыкнул, стараясь вложить в этот звук как можно больше сомнения, но отвечать не стал.

Покончив с вытиранием, Фонг привёл Реборна в спальню и принялся одевать.  
Корсет, чулки на подвязках и туфли на каблуках.  
– Тебе удобно? – спросил Фонг, когда Реборн, обувшись, встал с кровати.  
Попытавшись покачаться с пятки на носок Реборн едва не упал и соврал:  
– Удобно.  
В том, чтобы скопировать походку модели, не было ничего сложного, но пробка напоминала о себе при каждом движении. Виляя задницей, Реборн прогулялся до зеркала в холле, почти слыша звон яиц Фонга, подцепил с вешалки шляпу и водрузил её на голову. Так он нравился себе намного больше.  
– Я тебя трахну, – пообещал неслышно подошедший Фонг.  
Реборн со значением посмотрел на свой опавший член.  
Чтобы полностью исправить ситуацию, Фонгу оказалось достаточно мягко погладить Реборна по бёдрам.  
– Хочешь себя видеть? – губы Фонга коснулись плеча Реборна.  
– Да, – Реборн похабно улыбнулся отражению Фонга с горящими от похоти глазами.  
Фонг передвинул кресло, сел в него и поманил к себе Реборна. Тот перекинул ногу через его бёдра – так, как это делали десятки высококлассных шлюх, и испытал определённое удовольствие от собственной развратности.  
Фонг не дал ему сесть, придержав за задницу – и резко выдернул пробку. Реборн почти беззвучно охнул и поморщился, а потом Фонг дёрнул его бёдра к себе, одним движением насаживая на член, и тогда уже Реборну пришлось стонать в голос, а потом смотреть в зеркало и не затыкаться. Фонг тоже постанывал, но потом каким-то образом сумел взять себя в руки и начал болтать.  
– Не мужчина и не женщина, совершенное существо, отдающееся чистому блаженству, – говорил он, теребя соски Реборна. – Абсолютно прекрасное, развратное до невинности, не видящее греха в своей распущенности, – опустив руки, он гладил бёдра Реборна, задевая яйца и член.  
– Заткнись, – предложил Реборн и сжал задницу вокруг члена Фонга.  
Тот перестал болтать, но не заткнулся. Тяжёлое шумное дыхание, прерываемое короткими хриплыми стонами, ласкало слух Реборна, когда тот слышал что-то, кроме собственных стонов.  
В конце концов Фонг так разошёлся, трахая его, что шляпа сползла Реборну на глаза. Поправив её, Реборн взглянул на своё отражение – и понял, о чём говорил Фонг. Он выглядел охуенно. Осознание подстегнуло возбуждение, Реборн глухо застонал. Фонг словно почувствовал, что Реборн добрался до вершины наслаждения, и сжал его член. Дрочить уже не понадобилось – Реборн кончил. Шумно, быстро, ярко – до темноты в глазах. Фонг тоже не стал сдерживаться – вставая, Реборн чувствовал, что из задницы течёт.

Первым делом он сбросил туфли, потом избавился от корсета и чулок и только после этого снял шляпу.  
– В следующий раз я накрашу тебе лицо, – пообещал Фонг.  
– В следующий раз будет моя очередь, – возразил Реборн.  
– Разумеется, – смиренно ответил Фонг. – Это значит, что тебе понравилось?  
Можно было соврать. Можно было сделать непроницаемое лицо запредельно крутого парня. Можно было много чего, но Реборн ухмыльнулся и сказал:  
– Надеюсь, тебе тоже понравится то, что я придумаю.  
У них оставалось около суток, и Реборн намеревался провести это время с удовольствием.


End file.
